


Her Eyes Are Like The Ocean

by SandyPCoelho



Series: Bellarke AU Week [1]
Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyPCoelho/pseuds/SandyPCoelho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot can be a follow up to this one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3592914 - but you can read it separately. </p>
<p>First part of the Bellarke AU week - Day 1 – Ark AU </p>
<p>(A little bit late, I know, but it's here! :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes Are Like The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke AU Week - Day 1: Ark AU

The first time he saw her, when they locked her up in the solitary, he wondered if he would see her again, and he did; they saw each other a few more times after that.

He is, now, an official guard from the Ark and he’s done with his training.

The rounds through the place where the solitary cells are, are more frequently now.

He has the habit to check Clarke’s cell to last, because he likes talking to her. He knows that that is probably wrong and that he’s not following the rules, but since the first time they met, they’ve grown closer, as friends, and he is always curious about the new drawings that she draws in her cell.

Today is no different; he approaches her cell carefully and, like always, he finds her on the floor, with something in her hand, concentrated in what she’s doing.

He’s looking at her by the window of her cell, and he tries not to think about how beautiful she is.

Her blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, like the ocean, or at least, like the pictures he saw from the ocean in books.

He really tries not to think about how she makes him feel.

With time, he starts to know her better and they grow closer and closer every day. It’s not right, he knows that, but he doesn’t know how to avoid her.

He notices that she raised her head up, and that now, she’s looking at him, with her blue eyes focused on him.

Her eyes are sad, he thinks to himself, it looks like she has been crying.

 

_**\- Clarke, are you alright?** _ – he asks through the door, trying to keep his voice calm.

 

_**\- Yeah Bellamy, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.** _ – she replies to him and now he’s even more worried.

 

_**\- I don’t think you’re fine Clarke. Have you been crying? Your eyes are red. Do you wanna talk about it?** _ – he says, grabbing his keys and start opening the door. It’s late at night, and he’s alone now. He enters her cell and closes the door behind him.

 

_**\- You don’t have to do this Bellamy, you know that right? You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not your responsibility.**_ – she says.

 

_**\- I do know that Clarke, but even without you being my responsibility, you’re my friend and I’m worried. What happened?**_ – he replies to her.

 

She’s looking at the floor again, to what appears to be a new drawing, a face he doesn’t know. It’s an older guy that he assumes to be her father.

 

_**\- I… I just miss my dad Bellamy.** _ – she says, tears in her eyes, trying her best  to not let them fall.

 

They are closer now, he’s by her side watching the drawing she made.

 

_**\- Is this your father?**_ – he asks, looking at the drawing.

 

_**\- Yeah, this is my father.**_ – she replies. _**– Dad, meet Bellamy Blake, Bellamy, meet my dad, Jake Griffin.** _ – she continues, looking between the drawing and Bellamy, tears streaming down her face.

 

He grabs her hand, in a impulsive gesture, and she’s looking at him, with her blue eyes, even bluer now.

He knows he shouldn’t do this.

He knows he’s a guard and she’s a prisoner.

She’s younger than him and if anyone discovers what happened, he will be fired or worst, floated.

But after seeing her crying and suffer, he can’t leave her like this, so, he pulls her into a tight hug and tries to calm her down.

When she stops crying, she leaves his arms, and approaches her bed, sitting by herself.

 

_**\- Thank you.**_ – she says, looking at Bellamy, who’s still standing up in the middle of her cell _ **– Thank for your support Bellamy, you really didn’t have to do this.**_

 

_**\- You don’t have to thank me Clarke. I’m your friend and you needed someone to be by your side.**_ – he says, and starts walking to the door of her cell _**– I have to go now. It’s late and I need to go back to my sector.**_ – he finishes, pulling his key out of his pocket again.

 

She gets up from bed and walks towards him. She grabs his hand, not letting him leave the room, and closes the space between them, her eyes focused on him.

He’s looking at her as well, and he can feel his head spinning because of how close they are… _Damn, she’s beautiful._

In a matter of seconds, Clarke is pulling him against her, closing the small gap between them, her lips on his. His mind is racing and so is his heart but the way her lips feel on his makes him think that he’s dreaming.

The kiss is soft, warm and unpredictable. She doesn’t want to pull away just yet, so, she finds herself placing her hand behind his neck, trying to pull him even closer, if possible. The way she starts playing with some of his curls makes him moan slightly.

He runs his tongue along her lip, _just_ to taste her lips a _bit_ more. As she hummed in pleasure, he finds himself deepening the kiss, their lips moving in synchrony.

After a while, they break the kiss to try to get some air, never breaking eye contact.

Moments later, still heavily breathing from the kiss, Bellamy speaks first

 

_**\- We shouldn’t have done that.**_ – he says, looking at her.

 

_**\- Yeah, I know. But in less than a month I’m turning 18, and I’m going to be floated anyway. I didn’t want to die without knowing what it feels like to kiss you.**_ – she says, and he’s speechless. _ **– Now go, Bellamy, I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. Thank you for everything.** _ – she finishes.

 

He doesn’t say anything, he simply pulls her closer and plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

_**\- Good night Clarke.**_ – he says, opening the door. _**– Sweet dreams.**_

 

_**\- I’m going to dream about you, so I’m certain that my dreams are going to be amazing.**_ – she says, smirking at him.

 

_**\- I’m going to dream about you too princess. See you tomorrow.**_ – he’s out of her cell, closing the door behind him.

 

With the door closed, they share a last look, and damn, he’s doomed.

 

Her eyes are like the ocean and he’s sure he’s going to drown in them. If he’s not drowning already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! :)


End file.
